


Intimacy

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison had been the one to suggest it, the one to show him articles and videos from sex advice bloggers; she’d been the most eager about it and now, where she was naked and settled on his stomach, he could feel how turned on she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/gifts).



> this fic is set in the future and their ages are in their mid twenties, but because this isn't made explicit in the fic I tagged as underage to be on the safe side.

“Are you sure?” Stiles’ voice was soft, hands skimming gently over Allison’s bare thighs.

She laughed, leaning down to kiss him, her hair falling like a curtain around them. Stiles always loved this, their own little private world just the two of them, and he could spend forever kissing her. He smiled, tucking her curls behind her ears, hands dropping to cup her neck; he pressed his thumbs to the hinge of her jaw, tilting her head to the perfect angle as their mouths moved together.

Allison had been the one to suggest it, the one to show him articles and videos from sex advice bloggers; she’d been the most eager about it and now, where she was naked and settled on his stomach, he could feel how turned on she was, her arousal matting in his happy trail. 

His cock was hard and leaking at the idea of what they were about to do; he’d never thought he’d get to try this and he’d been in a pretty much near constant state of turned on since Allison first brought it up. They’d been training, working up to it, with fingers and toys, and _fuck_ , but Allison’s ass was perfect, and now that tonight was the night, he wasn’t sure he was actually going to last that long. 

But he still had to check, had to murmur, “You sure you wanna do this? We don’t have to.”

Allison pulled back, smiling down at him, and he stroked his thumb along her lower lip reverently. She pressed a kiss to it before replying, “Yeah, Stiles. I really, really want to. Do _you_?”

Stiles licked his lip, nodded. “Yeah,” he breathed. “Yeah, fuck.”

She laughed and pressed hot, damp kisses to Stiles’ neck, teeth scraping over his pulse point, and he moaned quietly, tilting his head back to give her better access. Her lips brushed over his earlobe, sending a shiver rippling through him.

“Come on, Stiles,” she said, softly, coyly, hands sliding up his chest. Her thumbs teased his nipples as she continued, “I’ve claimed your pretty ass. Now you claim mine.” 

He groaned, cock twitching against her ass, and she grinned, tugging at his earlobe with her teeth before sitting back. Stiles dragged his hands over her hips, fingertips brushing over her lower belly where she was sensitive and he felt her muscles clench in response; he sat up slightly, mouthing at her breasts, teasing a nipple with his tongue, and she ground down slightly, moaning.

She’d prepared herself in the bathroom, cleaning and loosening herself ready, so she just grabbed the condom and bottle of lube, shifting down the bed. She nuzzled at Stiles’ hip, slowly stroking her fingers along his length.

“You’re always so hard for me. So beautiful,” she murmured, tongue flicking out to taste the tip. “Look at you, Stiles. So ready to fuck me.”

His hips jerked up slightly, toes curling, and he groaned, hand sliding into her hair. She laughed, shaking her head, and pressed a gentle kiss to his cock before sitting back. She carefully rolled the condom over his erection, slicked him up with the lubrication, and smeared more between her cheeks before straddling him. 

Stiles’ hands went to Allison’s hips as she braced her hands on his chest and slowly, carefully, sank down. Stiles dragged in a sharp breath, trying to hold still, pleasure, thick and heavy, tightening his gut as he watched Allison’s face carefully. She took it slow, lower lip pulled between her teeth and face scrunched up slightly as she rocked gently, bearing down as she took just the tip inside. Finally, she went still, chest heaving as she let her body accommodate to the intrusion.

Stiles stroked her thigh gently. “Hey,” he said softly. “Do you need to tap out?”

“No,” Allison shook her head slowly, eyes still closed. “It’s...different. Not a bad different. Just...intense.”

Stiles continued to drag his hands up and down her thighs, letting her adjust, giving her as much time as she needed. Eventually, her eyes opened and she grinned down at him, face flushed and eyes bright, her lip bite-swollen. She slowly took more of him in, inch by inch, just minute shifting of her hips until she was seated and she tipped her head back, nails digging into Stiles’ pectorals.

“Fuck,” Stiles groaned. “You feel so fucking good.”

Allison started to move; Stiles let her set the pace, slow and steady, rocking her hips and grinding in slow circles. His toes curled and his hands flexed on her hips, but he didn’t take his gaze off hers as she moved. He always loved this the most, the connection, the intimacy between them, and when his lips tilted into a gentle smile, she grinned back.

“You’re so big inside me,” she breathed, nails leaving scratches along his chest. “So good for me, Stiles, always so perfect. Are you gonna come for me, baby?”

He swore, gripping tight on Allison’s hips, determined not to come yet. He fumbled at the sheets, searching for something, and Allison laughed, finding the bullet and handing it to him. It was small and silver and, when he pressed the button at the end, buzzed powerfully in his hand. It had different settings, but he switched to the one he knew was Allison’s favorite and never failed to get her off hard, and slid it between her folds, pressing the tip against her clit.

The concentrated vibrations had her back arching, a loud moan breaking from her lips, and Stiles gripped her hip, holding her steady as he kept it up until her thighs were trembling and her ass clenched around him as she came, hard, with a wrecked cry. Stiles held the bullet in place until she was over sensitive, whimpering, before he switched it off, tossing it aside. 

Allison slowly, carefully, pulled off, wincing slightly. Stiles reached out a hand to cup her cheek, wanting to soothe her, stop the ache he knew she was feeling (because he always felt it when she fucked him, could feel it for days after when she thoroughly used his ass, and he loved it), but she smiled, chest still heaving and still flushed from her orgasm. She removed the condom, tossing it aside to deal with later, and wrapped a slick hand around his dick, stroking with a firm grip like he preferred. 

She added a twist of her wrist on each upstroke and with her looking up at him from beneath her lashes, lips full and hair a wild mess of curls, it didn’t take much before Stiles was coming, thigh and stomach muscles twitching, a hoarse groan filling the thick air between them. His come spilled between her fingers, landing on her face, neck and breasts, and Stiles’ cock twitched with one last aftershock at the sight. 

“Fuck,” Stiles panted, dropping his head back against the pillow. He was sweaty, chest heaving and body limp, and he felt so blissed out, completely sated from his orgasm.

Allison smiled, sliding up his body to kiss him. His come still coated her lips and he wiped it away with his thumb, cupping her haw to kiss her back, tasting the bitter saltiness on her tongue. She ran the fingers of her clean hand through his hair, kissing him slowly, lazily, and eventually they’d have to break apart and clean up, but right now the two of them were content in each other’s arms.

“That was...” Stiles murmured.

“We’ll have to do it again,” Allison smiled. “Maybe for your birthday...if you’re good.”

Stiles laughed. “When am I ever not good?”

One eyebrow arched and she opened her mouth to rattle off what would, probably, be a very long list, so Stiles grinned and cupped her face, cutting her off with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> allirica.tumblr.com - feel free to send me a prompt or come say hi :)


End file.
